An electronic component mounting system for mounting an electronic component on a board by means of soldering to manufacture a mounted board is constituted by connecting a plurality of electronic component mounting apparatuses, including a solder printing apparatus, an electronic component placing apparatus, and a reflow apparatus. In such electronic component mounting system, an electronic component mounting line with an inspection function where an inspection apparatus is disposed between each apparatus has been introduced to make the quality control at high reliability (e.g., refer to patent document 1).
In an example as described in this patent document, a printing inspection apparatus is disposed between the printing apparatus and the electronic component placing apparatus, and if the printing inspection apparatus detects a defective condition such as misregistration in the printing condition of the printing apparatus, the feedback information for correcting it is passed to the printing apparatus, and the feed forward information for performing the placing operation after correcting the influence of the defective condition is passed to the electronic component placing apparatus in the downstream operations. Thereby, the high quality control in a mounting board manufacturing process is implemented.
[Patent document 1] JP-A-2002-134899
By the way, with the reduced size of the electronic equipment in recent years, the size of electronic component to be mounted is also miniaturized, and in mounting these micro components, it is required that the amount of solder printed on the board is finely controlled. However, in a screen printing process for printing the solder on the electrodes of the board, the printing degree of difficulty is greater with the finer electrodes, whereby a dispersion in the amount of solder is likely to occur due to a bad shape of solder after printing. And if the electronic component is placed on the board in this state, a cold joint may possibly occur because the electronic component is not normally soldered to the board in the reflow process. In this manner, in the conventional electronic component mounting system, there was no effective recovery measure for the board after a shortage of the amount of solder occurs due to printing failure in the screen printing process, resulting in a problem of causing the poor mounting quality or the greater proportion defective.